


A Wedding Tune

by Star_Crossed_Lovers_and_Other_Strangers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crossed_Lovers_and_Other_Strangers/pseuds/Star_Crossed_Lovers_and_Other_Strangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony Stark's wedding, and there's only one person who can calm those pre-marrital jitters: Pepper Potts, old flame, best friend, and dear family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding Tune

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Tony/Pepper (platonic), implied Steve/Tony  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Marvel comics or films.  
>  **Spoilers:** None. This takes place outside of any plotline/story arc within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, though I'd set it sometime after the Avengers.  
>  **Author's Note:** This is just something that I wrote suddenly. It tis my first posted fic, so enjoy!

Pepper was making sure the musicians Tony had hired were prepped and ready for the set list. He hadn't even listened to them play before he'd given them the gig; they'd complimented his suit and that's when he'd discovered they were in fact called 'The Iron Men.' That was about the entire extent of his thinking. She'd suggested having them play a few songs first, maybe some of his favorites, but he didn't seem concerned at all. In fact, through the whole process, Tony flew through everything with ease: flowers, _lilies_ , food, _greasy chinese from his favorite place downtown_ , guest list, _friends_ , clothing, _white tailored tux from Gucci_. Done. None of it seemed to stop him, or even slow him for a moment. She was a little worried about him. Sometimes she wasn't sure if it was justified or more of a bad habit nowadays.

"Ms. Potts? The Groom would like to see you," the Wedding Planner said, starling her a little. The woman had come out of nowhere. Pepper thought it was really professional that she never seemed to be around to actually do her job, and then appeared suddenly at the most useless of times. No, competence was clearly too much to ask of her. Pepper had done everything, all of it. Maybe Tony didn't know exactly what he wanted, but she did, and it would be perfect. Perfect for Tony. Pepper left the wedding hall and headed to the back rooms where the party was able to get ready. She knocked once before letting herself into the one that held Tony, and paused to gaze at him for a moment. She almost felt... tears? Were those tears? No, that was silly.

"Ah, Pepper, good. I just wanted to make sure everything was managed out there, because you know, we never did listen to that band play, I don't know why you hired them," he was facing the mirror, buttoning his cufflinks and having a bit of trouble, "I mean, I can't have the musicians ruining the dancing. If there is dancing. There should be. Yes, yes, of course there would be, it's a wedding. My wedding. Kind of strange, isn't it? I mean, I always thought this would be you and me, but of course I'm here and you're there, and... well, I'm in white. And you're in that awful blue silk dress, which I don't know why you selected, it doesn't match me at all."

"Tony," Pepper started, but he quickly cut her off.

"And God knows that so called Wedding Planner isn't handling things. She's terrible. Thor could do better flower arrangements then she could," he snorted, starting to get more agitated with the button that refused to slip into place, "I really think we should have gone with someone else. I mean, this is my wedding. I can't be worrying about that now, I should just be... drinking. Maybe I should have a drink? You think so? Just one for the road?" He went for the alcohol laid out on a cart in the corner and Pepper intercepted, catching his wrist.

"Tony," she said, almost a whisper. 

"I just want everything to be the way it should be. To be the way he'll want it to be. I want to make him happy. That's what marriage is about right? Making the other person happy? Being selfless, I've heard too. I won't be good at that bit, but the happiness, maybe... maybe I can do that. I mean you seem pretty happy and you've known me for like ten years. That's a pretty long time. You're still kicking."

"Tony," she stopped him, quietly fixing his cufflinks. For a moment neither of them said anything. Pepper met his eyes and couldn't deny that hers were slightly wet. She sighed, and took a deep breath. "You look beautiful." He made a sound of laughter, and she thought she could see the hint of a tear as he turned away to face the mirror again. "Everything is going to be lovely. Today is going to be the day you want it to be."

"You think so?" he looked back at her. For maybe the first time in their entire relationship, ups and downs, periods of dating, periods of separation, friendship throughout... he looked so vulnerable. So scared. She couldn't help but be amused by the fact that it wasn't battle that put the fear into the great Tony Stark. Just marriage. 

"I'm certain," she replied. She stepped in front of him and straightened his tie. "And you know why? It won't be because of the music, or the food, or this suit. Or the other one, for that matter. It'll be because you're so great. The man that has always been inside." Yeah. They were definitely both crying now.

"Pepper, I-I..." he swallowed, like there was something he'd been wanting to say but hadn't been able to yet. "You know, I've never really had parents. And I think at a wedding, they're kind of important. I mean, there's no bride today, but the idea behind it... them giving their child away. Passing them along. That's, you know, important. And if there's anyone I belong to..." he shook his head slightly, "... it's you. Damn it, it's you." He sniffed a little, subtle for once in his life. "So, will you walk me down the aisle and let that old man make an honest one out of me?"

She was speechless. The honor of it was enough to send the tears streaming down her cheeks, but the way he'd asked her, the way he'd said it, God, she was on the verge of blubbering. She'd spent so many years trying to get to the man that lived inside the suit, the real Tony. Some days she didn't think there was a difference, a real divide. Other times, she knew better. An arc reactor may have replaced his heart, but that didn't mean he'd lost it. To think that she may have held some responsibility for that filled her with joy. "Yes, of course. Yes, I'd love to, Mr. Stark."

He flashed her one of his ten thousand dollar smiles. "Thank you, Ms. Potts." She looked him over one last time and then looped her arm in his, guiding the way out as the wedding tune started to play.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
